Vacío
by HikariCaelum
Summary: A través de los sueños, se descubren secretos y se inculcan ideas... o se extraen. Robo, Origen o Vacío. Pero no todas las misiones son lo que parecen. [Para el foro Proyecto 1-8]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. Este fic es para la actividad "Crossovers - 17 º Aniversario Digimon" del foro Proyecto 1-8.

.

.

* * *

 **Vacío**

* * *

.

.

Yamato daba golpecitos con la yema de los dedos en la mesa. El cliente se retrasaba y no había nada que le estresara más. Su hermano lo sabía bien. Le dio una patada para que volviera a la tierra cuando por fin alguien se les acercó.

—Hola, ¿los hermanos Ishida?

—Los mismos —dijo, sonriendo, Takeru.

—Soy Taichi Yagami. Como os dije en el email, necesito vuestros servicios, pero será algo especial.

—Cuéntanos. ¿Qué secreto quieres que desvelemos? ¿O cuál idea quieres que inculquemos?

—Es justo lo contrario. —Aquello consiguió la atención ambos—. Quiero que saquéis algo que hay dentro de alguien.

—Se suele descubrir un secreto. O se puede hacer Origen, inculcando una idea… Pero sacar una es mucho más complicado, se llama Vacío y solo sé de una vez que se hiciera con éxito —dijo Yamato.

—Tenéis que intentarlo, os pagaré el doble de lo que pedís. Es muy urgente, si no ella acabará muriendo.

—¿Quién?

—Mi hermana.

.

.

Jou preparó todo. Yamato, Koushiro, Takeru y Taichi estaban listos, tumbados por la estancia. Había algo de bullicio en el hospital, la preparación para un largo turno de noche. Jou era uno de los médicos y amigo de los Yagami, se aseguraría de que ninguna enfermera ni otra persona los interrumpiera.

Hikari yacía en su cama. Con ojeras, terriblemente pálida y las marcas en los brazos de sus intentos de quitarse la vida.

Takeru la miró fijamente durante un largo minuto. ¿Qué llevaría a que una chica de su edad quisiera acabar con todo? ¿Cómo podía estar tan malograda para llegar a aquello?

Cuando todo estuvo listo, Jou les clavó las agujas y los conectó.

—Recordad…

—Lo sabemos —lo interrumpió Takeru.

Yamato y Taichi intercambiaron una mirada.

.

.

La galería estaba llena de fotografías. Yamato, Koushiro y Takeru llegaron vestidos de traje. Taichi ya estaba allí, les hizo un gesto con la mano para que supieran que la operación estaba en marcha.

Hikari estaba deslumbrante. Con un vestido blanco, zapatos a juego y un pequeño colgante de plata en forma de silbato. Feliz, disfrutando de que tantas personas fueran a admirar su arte. Muy distinta a la chica enferma que habían visto en el hospital.

Takeru había hecho un gran trabajo creando aquel sueño. El subconsciente de la chica había rellenado la galería y así podían conocerla un poco más.

En una imagen, muchísimos copos de nieve caían sobre una calle iluminada por las farolas. En otra, crecía una flor en un lado de la carretera. En la más grande de todas, se veían las pequeñas manos de unos niños con los meñiques entrelazados y una minúscula mariquita sobre el dedo de uno de ellos.

Al ver esa última, Takeru se detuvo. Se quedó mirándola, largo rato. Tanto, que Hikari se le acercó.

—¿Te gusta?

—Es curioso, tengo la sensación de que es una fotografía de la infancia de cualquier persona —respondió él—. No recuerdo haber hecho eso nunca, pero por un momento me ha parecido que sí.

—¿Eso significa que sí te gusta? —preguntó ella, con una pequeña risa.

—Me ha hecho pensar. Todo arte que consiga algo así, tiene que gustar. Sí o sí.

—Me gusta lo que dices. El arte es mi forma de vida.

—Tu forma de vida —repitió él—. ¿Crees que alguna vez te cansarás?

—¿Del arte?

—Sí.

—No, nunca —respondió Hikari, sonriendo—. Siempre habrá nuevas cosas que contar, que ver, que transmitir.

—Entonces, tampoco te cansarías nunca de vivir. —No fue una pregunta, pero ella asintió.

Takeru se disculpó diciendo que tenía que marcharse. Se reunió con su hermano y el resto, les dijo que la primera parte había sido un éxito. Así que Taichi esperó a que terminara la exposición y, cuando se quedaron solos, le ofreció a Hikari un vaso de agua. Al beberlo, los ojos empezaron a cerrársele, no tardó en caer inconsciente.

Koushiro preparó el equipo, los demás se fueron tumbando en el suelo enmoquetado de la galería cerrada. Yamato decía algo pero su hermano no escuchaba, tenía los ojos de nuevo clavados en esa fotografía de los meñiques entrelazados; después, miró a Hikari.

—Algo horrible tuvo que pasar para que ella cambiara de esa manera —dijo, de pronto.

Taichi apretó los labios y cerró los ojos, sin responder.

—Voy a averiguarlo —susurró Takeru, justo antes de sumergirse en un nuevo sueño.

.

.

—Se pondrán violentos enseguida —le recordó Yamato, mientras se ponía el pasamontañas.

—Lo sé, lo sé.

—Tenéis que hacerlo rápido.

—También lo sé.

—Venga, entra.

Takeru caminó hacia el restaurante que él mismo había diseñado, con velas adornando aquí y allá, con sillones acolchados y la pintura de dos ángeles en el techo. Justo antes de cruzar la puerta, una pequeña mariquita se posó en su meñique. La miró de cerca, con el ceño fruncido, antes de que saliera volando.

En el interior del restaurante el ambiente era cálido. Se sentó en una mesa del fondo, justo al lado de la de los hermanos Yagami. Taichi cruzó una mirada con él sin que Hikari se diera cuenta. Takeru pidió lo más caro de la carta, de todas maneras no iba a llegar a pagarlo… ni a comerlo, al parecer. Porque Yamato tardó apenas cinco minutos en entrar al local armado.

—¡Todo el mundo al suelo!

La excusa fue que uno de los clientes era el hijo de un importante empresario. Llamó a la policía y pidió un rescate para liberarlo y dijo que quitaría la vida a un rehén cada cuarto de hora.

Hikari temblaba, arrodillada bajo la mesa con su hermano. Takeru se acercó arrastrándose.

—¿Tenéis un teléfono?

—¿De qué va a servir? —preguntó Taichi—. La policía ya sabe lo que está pasando.

—Es cierto…

Los primeros quince minutos habían transcurrido. Yamato disparó a un hombre, que cayó al suelo completamente inerte sobre un charco de sangre. Hikari empezó a llorar.

Así transcurrió cerca de una hora, con otras dos muertes y los rehenes apoyados contra la pared, como el delincuente ordenó. Takeru vio que la chica seguía temblando y notó una punzada de culpabilidad, quizá podrían haber diseñado otra manera de hacer aquello.

—Bonito colgante —susurró.

Ella tardó en reaccionar. Se llevó una mano al cuello y agarró el silbato de plata que llevaba.

—¿Le tienes un cariño especial? —preguntó él, intentando que hablasen.

—Alguien… alguien importante me enseñó a fabricarlo. Lo hice yo misma. —Sonrió con cariño y tristeza al mismo tiempo. A Takeru se le encogió el corazón.

—Seguro que esa persona estaría muy preocupada si te pasase algo.

—No lo creo —dijo Hikari, aún más triste—. Ya no está…

Así que eso era. El chico alargó la mano para rozar la suya, pero ella lo sorprendió al entrelazar sus meñiques. El corazón de ambos se saltó un latido y Takeru tuvo que esforzarse para recordar que tenía una misión.

—Si estuviera aquí le importaría que estés bien. —Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas.

—La verdad es que no quiero morir.

—Pues elige no hacerlo.

Estaban llegando por fin a un punto importante, a lo que los había traído allí, pero las proyecciones del subconsciente eligieron ese momento para descontrolarse. Hombres armados entraron de pronto en el restaurante y abatieron a Yamato. Maldición, lo habían arrancado del sueño al matarlo y él tenía que encargarse de meterlos en el siguiente.

Taichi reaccionó rápido y tan bien que no pareció que aquella fuera su primera incursión. Sacó de una tabla suelta del suelo un maletín con el equipo, arrastró a su hermana al baño y Takeru los siguió. Cerraron con pestillo aunque sabían que sería cuestión de tiempo.

—Hermano, ¿qué…? —pero Hikari no terminó la frase, porque Taichi le pinchó un somnífero.

—Entra tú.

—¿Qué? —Takeru no estaba seguro de aquello. El último nivel del sueño lo había diseñado su hermano, era quien debía soñarlo. Improvisar podía costarles caro.

—Tienes que hacerlo, tú sabes de estas cosas, lo estabas haciendo muy bien. Salva a mi hermana, por favor.

Miró a la chica, tan frágil allí inconsciente. Recordó sus meñiques entrelazados. Asintió con la cabeza.

—Está bien.

Pero no sabía dónde se estaba metiendo.

.

.

La habitación estaba iluminada por algún que otro rayo de sol que se colaba por los agujeros de los periódicos que cubrían las ventanas. Ella estaba en un rincón, con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. Eran cobrizos, brillantes. Sabían muchas cosas.

—No podrás —susurró.

—¿El qué no podré? —preguntó él, realmente intrigado.

—Entenderlo.

Hikari se levantó. Conforme se iba moviendo, su color se volvía menos enfermizo, su cuerpo dejaba de estar escuálido, sus ojeras desaparecían. Estaba preciosa.

Se miraron a los ojos. Ella lloró.

—Me conoces.

—¿Yo? ¿Qué…?

—Me conoces. Recuérdalo. ¡Recuérdalo!

Fue a las ventanas y comenzó a arrancar los periódicos que tapaban el exterior. La repentina luminosidad hizo que Takeru tuviera que taparse los ojos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, reconoció la habitación en la que se encontraba. Y las vistas que había.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, confuso—. ¿Qué has hecho?

—Es tu hogar de la infancia. De esta infancia falsa.

Por un pequeño agujero en el cristal de la ventana, se coló una mariquita. Hikari entrelazó sus meñiques y el insecto se posó en el de Takeru. Ella lo guio por la habitación hasta la mesita de noche. Allí había una caja que el chico ni había visto nunca, aunque le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

—¿Querías saber lo que escondo dentro? ¿Lo que ha hecho que empieces esta misión? Ábrela.

Hizo caso. Dentro encontró algo que parecía sacado de un viejo sueño que ya había olvidado. Era un pequeño… ¿juguete? Un huevo a rayas blancas y amarillas, con alas de ángel.

—¿Por qué me olvidaste? —La voz de Hikari se rompió. Y el corazón de Takeru al escucharla. Pero muchas imágenes aparecieron en su cabeza.

Era él, de niño, y sonreía. Pasaba las páginas de aquel libro de cuentos sobre la princesa de luz que hacía brillar hasta el mundo más sombrío. La dibujó tal cual la imaginaba. Con ojos cobrizos, el pelo corto y castaño, envuelta en una túnica blanca y con la sonrisa más bonita del mundo. El dibujo, por supuesto, era terrible. ¿Qué se le puede pedir a un pequeño de cinco años? Era muy niño, pero se obsesionó con poder dibujarla bien. Y eso hizo que se interesara en dibujar.

Terminó estudiando arquitectura y olvidando el cuento de la princesa de luz. Pero, de alguna manera, ella estaba ahí. Le había iluminado el camino. Su recuerdo lo había llevado hasta allí.

Hizo girar el pequeño huevo alado. Giró y giró, sin tambalearse, sin caer.

—Esto siempre fue un sueño —susurró, impresionado—. Y tú… tú eres… Hikari. Mi Hikari.

Apretó más sus meñiques. Ella sonrió. La besó mientras el mundo a su alrededor se desmoronaba, las paredes de la casa salían volando como si un tornado las arrastrara, el techo se arrancó de cuajo y el suelo se hundió.

.

.

Takeru abrió los ojos. Despacio.

No hizo caso de las personas que lo rodeaban, se bajó del sillón y sacó del bolsillo un pequeño huevo alado. Lo hizo girar. Al cabo de unos largos segundos, se tambaleó hasta caer.

Entonces abrió los brazos y no se sorprendió cuando Hikari se metió en ellos. Ni cuando Yamato lo abrazó por la espalda. El resto de sus amigos también quisieron saludarlo, aliviados.

—Voy a necesitar un repaso de lo que ha pasado —dijo, al cabo de un rato—, ya no sé lo que es real y lo que no.

Taichi se sentó en el suelo frente a él y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Estábamos en una misión. Los señores Ichijouji nos contrataron para que metiéramos una idea en la cabeza de su hijo —señaló a un chico que estaba dormido sobre el sofá—, que la muerte de su hermano no había sido culpa suya. Mimi nos conectó a todos, el primer nivel nos fue bien y Sora nos conectó para que bajásemos al segundo. Pero algo falló, el hermano, Osamu Ichijouji, o más bien su proyección, quiso jugárnosla y te metió una alta dosis de somnífero y entró en otro sueño contigo. Te seguimos allí, pero te mató. Y ya sabes qué pasa si mueres cuando hay demasiado somnífero…

—Caes en el limbo…

—Y allí caíste. Inventaste toda una vida, naciste, creciste y te convertiste en lo mismo que en tu vida real: un arquitecto de sueños. ¿Cómo íbamos a convencerte de que estabas soñando? La única forma de salir del limbo…

—Es darte cuenta tú mismo de que estás en él.

—La solución resultó ser sencilla —explicó Yamato—, en ese mundo no estaba ninguno del equipo, excepto yo y nuestros padres. Que, en el limbo, nunca habían llegado a separarse. Y al pasar eso no vivimos lo mismo, por eso tú no conocías a los demás; habías creado la vida que pensabas que habrías tenido si nuestra familia no se hubiera roto. Así que maté a tu proyección de mí mismo y fingimos una misión. En realidad, la galería de arte la rellenaste tú, el tiroteo en el restaurante fue falso y el último nivel era tu subconsciente más profundo.

—¡Y yo sin enterarme de nada! —se quejó Mimi— Para mí solo habéis estado dormidos unas cuantas horas, lo normal en una misión. ¡La próxima vez no me quedo yo fuera!

—Pero si así no te has tenido que preocupar… —replicó Koushiro.

Varios se rieron. La charla se volvió más tranquila, se marcharon esperando que hubieran inculcado bien la idea en la cabeza de Ken Ichijouji y salieron a cenar para celebrar que todo había acabado.

Era tan extraño… Como si hubieran pasado meses desde la última vez que estuvieron en el mundo real. Incluso años. Para Takeru habían sido de verdad muchos años.

—No todo era fingido —le susurró Hikari, mientras caminaban apartados del resto, de vuelta sus casas—. El dolor de que me olvidases… era real.

Takeru se mordió el labio y la abrazó con mucha fuerza, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable. Pero volvió a recordar todo lo que había aparecido en su mente en el último sueño. Apartó a la chica un poco de él para que lo mirase y juntó sus frentes.

—Aunque no podía recordarte, ni tampoco crearte en toda tu perfección, en toda tu imperfección… Me obsesioné con un cuento sobre una princesa de luz. Te soñé, te dibujé, te anhelé. Hikari, todo ese tiempo estuve esperándote. Sin saberlo.

Ella sonrió de verdad por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Y lo besó.

.

.

Días más tarde, el equipo entero hablaba de que necesitaban un descanso hasta la siguiente misión. Pero, como burlándose de ellos, un par de agentes trajeados con los que habían tratado antes aparecieron en su oficina con una petición.

—El señor Gennai los necesita —explicó Nishijima—. Tiene un trabajo importante para ustedes y cree que por fin están preparados.

—Lo sentimos, pero hemos decidido tomarnos un descanso… —dijo Sora.

—Me temo que no tienen opción —la interrumpió Himekawa.

—¿Quién es ese hombre? ¿Quién es Gennai?—preguntó Jou.

—El soñador de todo este mundo. Y vosotros sois sus elegidos.

Los ocho se miraron. Al parecer, sus problemas acababan de empezar.

Takeru apretó su tótem, el huevo alado, antes de tirarlo por la ventana. Estaba claro que no servía de nada. Pero entrelazar su meñique con el de Hikari le dejó claro que no importaba. Sueño o no, aquella era su realidad. Y si la verdadera era otra… la cambiaría.

—Bien, creo que tienen mucho que contarnos —dijo Taichi, con gesto decidido.

—Sus digimons se alegrarán, les han echado de menos.

No entendieron las palabras de Nishijima, no sabían qué era un digimon. Pero a todos les vino a la cabeza la imagen de un extraño ser.

Era hora de recordar aventuras.


End file.
